The Invincible Iron Man
The Invincible Iron Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :The Invincible Iron Man #526: 10 Oct 2012 Current Issue :The Invincible Iron Man #527: 24 Oct 2012 Next Issue :none. Continued in Iron Man Status Ongoing twice-monthly series. Final issue of the current volume is #527. Characters Main Characters *'Iron Man/Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Invincible Iron Man #527 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Invincible Iron Man #526 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 1: The Five Nightmares' - Collects #1-6. "Tony Stark — Iron Man, billionaire industrialist and director of S.H.I.E.L.D. — faces the most overwhelming challenge of his life. Ezekiel Stane, the son of Tony’s late business rival and archenemy Obadiah, has set his sights, his genius and his considerable fortune on the task of destroying Tony Stark and Iron Man. What’s worse, he’s got Iron Man tech, and he’s every bit Iron Man’s equal and opposite...except younger, faster, smarter... and immeasurably evil." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134603 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 2: World's Most Wanted, Book 1' - Collects #8-13. "Tony Stark and Maria Hill go on the run from Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R., while Pepper holds down the fort at the struggling Stark Industries. Iron Man is public enemy number one, but how far will Tony go to do the right thing? You better believe all the way, baby." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138285 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 3: World's Most Wanted, Book 2' - Collects #14-19. "Tony's failing health makes the Iron Man too complicated to pilot. Hill hunts the world's most un-huntable man. Pepper defies Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R. itself. And all of Iron Man's rogues' gallery is after him and the billion-dollar bounty on his head…starting with the murderous Madame Masque! But believe it or not, there’ll soon come a time when everyone looks back on these as the good old days…" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139354 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 4: Stark Disassembled' - Collects #20-24 & Annual #1. "Tony's closest friends and lovers have gathered to try and help the man rebuild his shattered consciousness, body, life and legacy... but when Tony gets the call, does he want to come back? Can he... even with Dr. Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, bridging the gap between the two worlds?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145540 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 5: Stark Resilient, Book 1' - Collects #25-28. "The Hammer Girls unleash Detroit Steel on a world hardly ready for that much metal and chrome, and God help anyone that gets in his way. Tony keeps sifting through the ashes of his old life and tries to rebuild who he is and what he does. Rhodey struggles to be a man of war in a peacetime empire." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145559 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 6: Stark Resilient, Book 2' - Collects #29-33. "When you think of the greatest mechanized hero of the modern era, only two words come to mind: Detroit Steel. You wanted the best? You got the best. But the best comes at a price. Meanwhile Pepper Potts is on the road to recovery, but nothing is free from complication in Tony Stark's world — and this one's a doozy, even if it means the debut of an all-new Rescue. The Pentagon keep shutting War Machine out, and the new offices of Stark Resilient let everyone in for a big coming-out party... with special guests Justine and Sasha Hammer." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148345 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 7: My Monsters' - Collects #500, 500.1 & Annual #1. "The Mandarin is a collection of lies, stories, myths, and legends. Is he a violent street crook born in a brothel? The scion of an aristocratic dynasty? Was his father a petty criminal or an ambassador? Was his mother a British noblewoman, or maybe a dragon-chasing wastrel lost in the underbelly of the world? He's a murderer, a businessman, an artist, a terrorist, a hero. Also, watch as Iron Man and Thor are pitted against an enemy unlike any they've fought before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148345 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 8: The Unfixable' - Collects #501-503, Rescue #1, and Free Comic Book Day 2010: Iron Man/Thor. "Why should Tony Stark be the one to benefit from all of his technology? What right does Stark have to keep his miracles to himself? A familiar threat in other corners of the Marvel Universe comes demanding answers - and salvation - from Iron Man. And because it's not enough to remake the world with free and limitless energy, Stark Resilient takes on the challenge of remaking another world: Asgard! Plus: Witness Rescue in action, as Pepper Potts lets loose with her bleeding-edge suit and astonishing power! And Iron Man and Thor find themselves facing an enemy unlike any they've fought before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785153225 *'Invincible Iron Man: Fear Itself' - Collects #504-509, plus Fear Itself #7.3. "Iron Man races to Paris, France, to encounter one of "the Worthy" waiting there for him. How will the ultimate man of science react to a city turned to stone? And if that weren't bad enough, the world is going mad as the avatars of the Serpent start their rampages. How resilient is Resilient? How strong is Iron? And as if things weren't grim enough—Rescue engages Hammer Industries as one of the Serpent's avatars goes on the hunt… and Iron Man arms himself for the end of the world." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785153225 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 9: Demon' - Collects #510-515. "Tony Stark must deal with the consequences of his startling actions. Hounded by the media, can Stark overcome his demon in time to repulse an attack by the Mandarin? Plus, Iron Man's enemies take advantage of Tony Stark's lowest ebb to destroy him, as Zeke Stane and a new Detroit Steel return! And as the wave of super villain attacks by reinvented classic rogues continues, Bethany Cabe goes on the hunt for Spymaster!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157735 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 10: Long Way Down' - Collects #516-520. "The new Iron Man explodes into action! But if Tony Stark isn’t Iron Man, then who’s the guy in the suit? Meanwhile, the mole inside Stark Resilient is revealed — and Spymaster racks up the victims! And finally, Stark and the Mandarin come face-to-face at long last. What is the future of Stark Resilient? Who lives? Who dies? Can Tony save his people, the world and himself at the same time?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160485 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 11: The Future' - Collects #516-520. "Tony Stark: prisoner of Mandarin City! Can Rescue, Iron Man 2.0 and War Machine team up - and not kill one another - while Tony Stark... builds the Mandarin's ultimate weapon?! What is the stunning truth behind the Mandarin's mission? How can our heroes stop the Mandarin's plans? And what insane invention is Zeke Stane willing to unleash? The true villain is revealed as Shang-Chi, Master of Kung Fu, uncovers a monster threat to humanity. It's Tony vs. Stane vs. the Mandarin for the ultimate stakes, while Rescue and IM2.0 take on Hammer! Who wins and loses? Who lives and dies? But more important: What's next for Tony Stark and Iron Man? " - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165215 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 1' - Collects #1-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142959 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 2' - Collects #20-33. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145532 Trade Paperbacks *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 1: The Five Nightmares' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134123 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 2: World's Most Wanted, Book 1' - Collects #8-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134131 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 3: World's Most Wanted, Book 2' - Collects #14-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136851 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 4: Stark Disassembled' - Collects #20-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513686X *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 5: Stark Resilient, Book 1' - Collects #25-28. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145567 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 6: Stark Resilient, Book 2' - Collects #29-33. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148353 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 7: My Monsters' - Collects #500, 500.1 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 078514837X *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 8: The Unfixable' - Collects #501-503, Rescue #1, and Free Comic Book Day 2010: Iron Man/Thor. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785153233 *'Fear Itself: Invincible Iron Man' - Collects #504-509, plus Fear Itself #7.3. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157743 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 9: Demon' - Collects #510-515. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160477 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 10: Long Way Down' - Collects #516-520. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160493 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 11: The Future' - Collects #516-520. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165223 - (forthcoming, June 2013) Digital *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 1: The Five Nightmares' - Collects #1-6. - Kindle - comiXology *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 2: World's Most Wanted, Book 1' - Collects #8-13. - Kindle - comiXology *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 3: World's Most Wanted, Book 2' - Collects #14-19. - Kindle - comiXology *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 4: Stark Disassembled' - Collects #20-24. - Kindle - comiXology *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 5: Stark Resilient, Book 1' - Collects #25-28. - Kindle - comiXology *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 6: Stark Resilient, Book 2' - Collects #29-33. - Kindle - comiXology *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 7: My Monsters' - Collects #500, 500.1 & Annual #1. - Kindle - comiXology *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 8: The Unfixable' - Collects #501-503, Rescue #1, and Free Comic Book Day 2010: Iron Man/Thor. - comiXology *'Fear Itself: Invincible Iron Man' - Collects #504-509, plus Fear Itself #7.3. - comiXology *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 9: Demon' - Collects #510-515. - comiXology *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 10: Long Way Down' - Collects #516-520. - comiXology History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer:Matt Fraction. Pencils: Salvador Larroca. Publishing History First published in 2008. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 13 Apr 2012 - Agent of S.T.Y.L.E.: Iron Man's Power Suits, Part 2 * 06 Apr 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/agent-of-style-iron-man-part-1.html Agent of S.T.Y.L.E.: Iron Man - Now that's a Power Suit!] * 17 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/matt-fraction-defenders-iron-man-120217.html Catching Up with Matt Fraction, Part 1: Defenders, Iron Man] * 19 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35957 Fraction Unleashes the Invincible Iron Man's Deadly Foes] * 03 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091103-Word-Balloon-Fraction.html Word Balloon: Matt Fraction: Iron Man, "Nation X"] (audio) * 26 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23459 Matt Fraction Talks Invincible Iron Man] * 11 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030911-FractionIron-Man.html Taking Tony Down: Matt Fraction on Invincible Iron Man] * 11 Feb 2009 - Matt Fraction's Universe: Iron Man, X-Men and Wolverine (video) * 04 Jan 2009 - CR Holiday Interview #12: Matt Fraction * 26 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19300 The Osborn Supremacy: Iron Man] * 16 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120816-Fraction-IronMan.html Iron Man, Hero No More: Matt Fraction on Invincible Iron Man] * 08 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100808-Fraction-Iron-Man.html Matt Fraction: Invincible Iron Man & Iron Man Movie Sequel] * 03 Jun 2008 - Marvel's Iron Man "Invincible" in Comics Shops * 09 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16360 Commentary Track: Invincible Iron Man #1 with Matt Fraction] * 08 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15905 A Stark Contrast: Fraction talks Invincible Iron Man] * 26 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=151475 Matt Fraction on Invincible Iron Man] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Iron Man Category:Super-Hero